Sunni's Pride
Sunni's Pride is the 4th story of the Shrinking Series (3rd in order), written by Gamewizard2008. The story features Sunni and Darcy Chariton as the protagonists. Sunni's Pride was published on June 6, 2014. It is preceded by Cheren's Training, and followed by Maddy's Sad Day. Summary Mikaela Chariton is once again training her daughters in psychicbending as Sunni and Darcy mess up with keeping boxes balanced on their heads. Sunni sulks, but Mika tells her otherwise as she sends them to get Sorbetes and Taho at the store, while she goes to a meeting. Sunni and Darcy go to the Hypermarket and split up as Sunni runs into Harry Gilligan, who is coincidentally after the same ice cream. They talk for a while and compare their annoying siblings, and Sunni reveals to have a love for music, but hates rap. Harry then has to leave as Artie got his tongue stuck to popsicles. Just as well, Darcy teleports the Taho above Sunni's head by accident, after it was stuck to her own tongue. Meanwhile, Mika goes to a secret meeting place with Rachel, Angie, and other mothers, summoned by the Man With the Red Eye. A few hours later, Sunni wants to talk to Harry at Sector V's treehouse, and decides she'll teleport them there. But when she does, she accidentally warps them inside the Gilligans' drawer, and Haylee opens it to find the sisters shrunken. Sunni begins to panic, but when she notices Harry looking down at her, she becomes flushed with emotions. She then pins the accident on Darcy, who begrudgingly agrees to take the blame. Sunni then denies that they go back home to have their mom help them, saying it's because she doesn't want her to be mad at Darcy. Harry then takes Sunni outside to a peaceful hillside, where Sunni mentions she just wanted to hang out with him. She asks how he puts up with his siblings, and he explains that they're a team. Sunni then decides she'll try and unshrink herself while Harry walks them downtown for ice cream. She's still trying when they get downtown, and Harry buys her chocolate ice cream. When she tries to lick it, her tongue ends up stuck, so Harry scoops her off with his finger and licks her clean. When she doesn't want the ice cream anymore, she is disgusted when Harry looks where his finger touched it. A convertible then drives by playing rap music, which Sunni finds unbearable, but Harry nods his head in enjoyment. He quickly stops when Sunni notices, but isn't aware that he liked the tune. Meanwhile, as Darcy is helping the triplets fix their transporter, Jerome Winkiebottom lands in the hangar and requests to see Cheren. When he notices Tiny Darcy, the girl becomes flushed in emotions, too. The Gilligans leave as Jerome takes Darcy away to a nighttime, starry mountain. He explains he thought she looked stressed, and Darcy discusses her anger with Sunni at thinking she's a screw-up. Jerome offers to undo the Psycho Shrink, but Darcy decides to try and fix it herself, struggling greatly. When night came, Sunni and Harry slept in the same bed, but not before Sunni noticed the rap magazines under his pillow. He confessed to liking the music, saying it's a good art form, and Sunni might like it, too. Sunni then confessed that it was she who teleported and shrunk them, not Darcy. She admitted she doesn't wanna seem like a screw-up, and Harry explains she shouldn't be embarrassed. He assures her that her mom loves her, and she should ask for her help tomorrow. She then mentioned she lied to her so he'd think she was cool, too. They then go to sleep after Harry gives Sunni a tiny kiss. Just as well, Jerome brought Darcy to his house, and Darcy gives up on trying to unshrink herself. She mentions how Jerome is so professional and good at what he does, and that his sister appreciates him, but Jerome notes it's not an easy job. Before they go to sleep, Darcy accidentally warps inside his lips (intending to warp to his hair), but Jerome passes this off. The next day at Mika's house, Cheren suddenly runs in and requests to hide, so she teleports him somewhere. Afterwards, the Gilligans and Jerome appeared, revealing Mika's shrunken daughters. Sunni confesses to what she did, and Mika tells her once again not to feel ashamed, and she's happy to have them as daughters. After Sunni apologizes to Darcy, Mika reveals to be the one who shrunk them. After they outburst, Mika unshrinks them. Shortly after, Nebula bursts in looking for Cheren, and she finds Cheren shrunken inside the tea kettle. She takes him away as Mika states that it worked in Alice in Wonderland, and everyone laughs. Category:Size-changing Fics Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series